I Wish
by Lily Hanson
Summary: Kira and Kaylee met before, when they were five. Kaylee doesn't remember it at all, but Kira does. While the two try to pull an all-nighter, Kaylee falls asleep and Kira pulls out the tape that her mom recorded of the day.


**A/N:** I don't know why I feel a need to put these at the beggining of every chapter/oneshot, but here goes. Just a little oneshot about an idea I got while once again bored (I think a need a better pass time than this). I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to comment. Just because there's not next chapter, doesn't mean a I don't appreaciate feedback!

**Disclaimer:** I only own Kaylee, everything else is not mine!

* * *

Kaylee was five when she first met Kira, she just never remembered it, but Kira did. Kira remembered that day perfectly. She could remember seeing all the other kids playing in the park when she first found Kaylee hanging upside down on the monkey bars. Every boy and girl on the playground were laughing insanely as they ran around, enjoying the warm sun on their skin and the cool breeze from the wind, keeping them at the perfect temperature. The smell of wet sand filled the air like it always did the morning after a huge downpour of rain.

While Kaylee was playing on the monkey bars, Kira was sitting alone on the swings, watching the young blonde girl and wishing she could have a friend like the one that girl did.

"Why don't you go say hi?" her mother spoke as she sat down beside Kira. "You're not going to make friends if you sit here with me."

"But she already has a friend," Kira told her mother, looking down sadly. "She's playing with someone else. They wouldn't want me..."

"Sweetheart, I'm sure they would love to play with you," her mother smiled tucking a stray piece of hair behind Kira's ear. "And I'm pretty sure that other girl is her sister."

"What if they're mean?" Kira asked.

"They don't look mean," her mother said. "They look very nice. Just go say hi."

Her mother took her off the swing and pushed her forward, towards the monkey bars and watched Kira as the small girl approached her soon-to-be-friends nervously. Kira was playing with the end of her shirt as she looked up at the two girls.

"What are you doing?" she asked, failing to see her mother pull out the video camera to capture the moment where Kira made her first friend, without her mother's help.

"I'm a monkey!" the younger girl smiled, looking down at the newcomer. She was hanging upside down off the monkey bars, so her face was hovering just above Kira's. "What are you?"

"Um, I'm a girl," Kira frowned. She didn't understand the question. After all, they were all girls. Why would the blonde tell her otherwise? "And you're a girl too, not a monkey."

"Not when you play on the monkey bars," the girl told her. "My mom says that I'm a little monkey."

"Yeah, and I say you're a booger head," the other girl laughed, pushing her sister slightly, causing the younger one to lose her grip and fall in the sand.

Kira's eyes widened as she bent down next to the smaller blonde, shocked that her sister would be so mean.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

The small girl looked up, shaking some of the sand from her hair as she did.

"That was awesome!" she called, jumping up and going for the monkey bars again. "Do you wanna try?"

Kira looked back at her mother before turning to the girl.

"Doesn't it hurt?" she asked.

"Not really," the girl answered. "It doesn't hurt too bad. I'll teach you how to land right so you don't hit your nose. That really hurts."

The younger girl grabbed one of the bars on the playground and let herself fall so she was hanging, like a monkey.

"Tori, pull me up!" she called to her sister.

"No way, I'm not that strong," the older girl, Tori, laughed, using her feet to step on her sister's fingers. The younger girl whimpered in pain, before letting go with one hand and punching the bottom of her sister's shoe.

"That's not nice!" she whined, crossing her one free arm over her chest, hoping it would help prove her point.

"I know, Kaylee," Tori smiled. "That's why I do it!"

"That's mean," Kira pointed out. "My mommy says it's not nice to pick on other people."

"It builds character," Tori explained. "And Kaylee knows that I would never hurt her, right Kaylee?"

"Right," Kaylee nodded, dropping onto the sand to look at Kira. "She's never hurt me too bad."

"Tori, Kaylee! Your mother called! She's done packing and needs you home!" a man called from the park bench. Tori and Kaylee both turned to him and nodded, before looking at Kira.

"That's our uncle Max," Tori explained, hopping off the top of the monkey bars.

"We have to go," Kaylee continued. "He's taking care of us while our mommy and daddy pack. We're moving!"

"Where?" Kira asked.

"I don't know... but it's a different city," Tori said. "I think it's supposed to be all blue though."

"Oh..." Kira knew the city they were talking about. It was Blue Bay Harbour. Her mother occasionally had to go to meetings there, and wouldn't be home until very late, leaving Kira with a different babysitter each time. "I guess I'll never see you again."

"Mommy says we'll make new friends over there," Kaylee said, but she noticed Kira's sad look. She had seen her sitting alone at the swings and figured the girl didn't have many friends. "But you're very nice. You don't have to worry. If we didn't have to move, you would be my best friend!"

"Really?" Kira asked.

"Yep," Kaylee nodded, giving Kira a hug. When they broke apart, Kaylee looked down at the sand, biting her lower lips nervously. "Good bye, stranger..."

"Goodbye," Kira said, waving goodbye to the two girls, upset that her first friends were already leaving. Her mother walked up behind her, still filming the whole thing.

"So, did you have fun?" she asked. Kira nodded, looking up at her mother and the camera.

"I have a best friend!" she smiled.

-----I-Wish-----

Kira muted the TV as the scene changed to her sixth birthday party and got up to turn it off, forgetting there was a blonde head on her lap, sleeping soundly. As she moved to get up, she heard a groan from the head before a hand hit her leg.

"No moving!" Kaylee whined, hitting Kira until she stopped trying to get up.

"Sorry, Kayl," Kira laughed, leaning back on the couch so Kaylee could be comfortable again. "I forgot you were there."

"No duh," Kaylee muttered. Her eyes were still closed and she sounded sleepy, but Kira knew she was listening to her every word. After all, once Kaylee was awake, there was no turning back to the land of the sleeping. "What time is it?"

Kaylee sat up, rubbing her eyes as they adjusted to the light in the room, though it was very dim, it still hurt Kaylee's tired eyes.

"Five in the morning," Kira smiled. "You've been out cold for three hours now."

"Really?" Kaylee frowned, running her hand through her hair, in an attempt to get the blonde locks out of her eyes.

Kira nodded, patting her friend on the head.

"Ah, is out sugar high green Ranger too tired to pull an all nighter?" she teased.

"No, I just didn't sleep right..." Kaylee groaned. "Ronny had a nightmare last night, and I ended up hearing about it until she fell asleep on my arm."

"Aw, poor baby," Kira mocked. "You fell asleep on my lap, you don't hear me complaining."

"The lap's different!" Kaylee frowned. "It's not weird. Try not using your arm when you want to roll over!"

"I'm just teasing ya, Kayl," Kira laughed. She reached for the remote and pushed the eject button before retrieving the video from the VCR. "I know it's five in the morning, but wanna get an early breakfast at the diner down the street? They should be open right now."

"OH! I'm up!" Kaylee giggled, perking up right away. Kira laughed and grabbed her house keys.

"I'll meet you in the hall," she told her friend. "Just don't forget to lock up for me. A week ago a drunk man tried breaking in."

"I'm totally asking Spencer if you can move into the mansion with us," Kaylee laughed, catching the keys are Kira threw them. "You need a better place."

"Hey, I'm fine here," Kira said, closing the door as she walked out, waiting for Kaylee in the hall of the apartment.

Kaylee reached for her sweater on the chair by the TV and noticed the video Kira was watching. Curious, she picked it up and read the side.

_Kira, Kaylee and Tori, Summer 1991_

"I didn't know Kira in 1991..." Kaylee frowned, rubbing her eyes again, thinking her tired eyes were playing tricks on her. "I'll ask Kira later..."

"Kayl! Come outside! There's a moth the size of Conner's head on one of the lights!" Kira called form the other side of the door.

Kaylee's eyes widened as she threw her sweater on and made a mad dash for the door, remembering to lock it behind her, but forgetting all about the strange video.

-----I-Wish-----

Kira's family cheered as the six year old blew out the candles on the cake. Her aunt tried asking her what she wished for, but Kira refused to tell them.

Her cousin leaned over in his seat after getting his piece of cake and whispered to Kira.

"Can I know?" he asked her. "I won't tell the wish fairies. I promise!"

Kira bit her lower lip nervously and shook her head.

"No way, I really want this one to come true," she told him.

"_I wish I can meet my best friend again."_


End file.
